You're eligible for a veteran's discount if...
You remember 2011-2014 era RNW #You remember the day Lorx Box first became a thing. #You remember the first hot batch of Wet Balloon Discourse. #You remember when TS posted a lot about Puppycorn and Richard. #You remember when TS called Richard his dad. #You remember Our Rad Dads. #You remember that one meme of Enid saying "fuck". #You remember when Ally's userpage was full of Raymond. #You remember Dezoren. #You remember the days when Carol OK KO was labelled as a MILF. Don't look that up. #You remember when The Jesuses debuted. #You remember when Pixdez was cool. IT NEVER FUCKING WAS AND IT NEVER WILL BE. #You remember when Pixfrown was first birthed upon the wiki. #You remember when Guido visited the RNW Discord. #You remember the deleted scenes from "fak u timebomb". #You remember when Timebomb posted that copypasta and got banned for it. #You remember when Rimiguji obsessed over Mizuki Himeji. #You remember Timeshannon. #You remember when Rimiguji was Infinite Stratos On Main. #You remember when Chocolat was Rimiguji's top waifu. #You remember when Sophie was still "PB&Jotterisnumber1". #You remember when Ally was obsessed with Villainous. #You remember the dead and dark days of the RNW, when it was just Hoshi, Sophie, Ally, Miroir and Timebomb, before Jennifer and the admins came to town and brought it back to life. #You remember when Ally didn't know who Master Frown was. #You remember Julixel and Pixred. #You remember when Jennifer wasn't involved in drama. #You remember when Kamafa was involved in drama. #You remember when Jennifer was in love with Manic. #You remember when Yelena/The Spy was not a mom to Jennifer. #You remember when Rimiguji announced the SRB2Kart RNW Course Pack. #You remember Ally's Old Art Showcase of January 12, 2019. #You remember the time Zuli gmagik'd literally everything. #You remember when Moon Snail said he would leave forever but felt bad and returned 4 days later. #You remember Twimoon. You may need more than a veteran's discount to forgive us for that. #You remember when .mistake, .shit and .burn were enabled. #You remember when there was just one ".t tsanime" tag. #You remember when TS and Jasmine were on the wiki and Discord. #You remember when Corrin was Moon Snail's top husbando. #You remember when Rimiguji was the only mod on the server, before MS, Jennifer, Zuli and Ally. #You remember when Ally actually had waifus. #You remember when everyone was working on The Bunkest. #You remember when Timebomb was known as Bingbang32 and TheworldofBingbang32. #You remember when Peanut and Juanita were married on Peanut Otter's Disco. #You remember when Daisy56 was active. #You remember Jennifer's 9-person brainwashed Gyre icon. :) #You remember when Ally's special interest was Danganronpa. #You remember when Jennifer had no idea what Supernoobs was. #You remember the days when Jennifer and Ally argued over their favorite characters being better than the others. #You remember when BMB was just fresh. #You remember when Robotboy wasn't a thing people talked about on the wiki. #You remember when Mozart999 used to be in the RNW Discord server. #You remember when Jasmine was the server owner, before Ace. #You remember when Ace was the server owner, before Moon Snail. #You remember when Moon Snail didn't have much interest in Puyo Puyo. #You remember when ACF x Yakko was a thing. #You were there when Ace went by ACF. Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:Shitposting